


Bad Friends

by orphan_account



Series: All my erisol in one heckin folder [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Greasestuck, I only labeled it underage bc i didnt define the age, M/M, and in canon theyre underage, basically how many synonyms for dick can u use, car blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, on second thought, maybe they’re bad friends. </p><p>	They must be bad friends for doing something like this in the back of Feferi’s car without regard for if she saw them. Yeahhhhhh, they’re probably bad friends. Whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Friends

**Author's Note:**

> HOW MANY SYNONYMS FOR DICK CAN U FIND AND HOW MANY ARE U WILLING 2 USE

((The entire fic is based off my friend's art which is[ HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ilp4c4dq4ficfo1/New%20Canvas.jpg?dl=0)))

Okay, on second thought, maybe they’re bad friends.

They must be bad friends for doing something like this in the back of Feferi’s car without regard for if she saw them. Yeahhhhhh, they’re probably bad friends. Whatever.

He slips his hand up his boyfriend’s shirt, nuzzling at Eridan’s fuzzy navel “How much time do we have till she cometh back do you think?”

“Maybe 10 minutes at best. Why?” Eridan says, wavering on the w just a second too long like he always does. It’s kind of endearing really.

“Mmh, you know why.”

Eridan snorts in amusement, threading a hand through the yellowblood’s hair “Fuckin’ figures. Leave it to you to find the absolute WORST time ever to get a fuckin’ boner.” Sollux nips Eridan’s skin at the remark, getting a little “eep” in return “Oh thhut up, like you weren’t grinding on my fucking leg like thome firtht timer a few thecondth ago.”

The violetblood looks like he wants to protest, but he knows Sollux is right.

“..Yeah okay,” Eridan responds, petting a hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Lift up your butt, fuck,” Sollux swears sharply in the still air of the car, tugging Eridan’s hair down just enough that he can mouth at the silhouette of Eridan’s cock through the material of his oddly soft boxers. Seriously, every time he’s about to go down on Eridan he gets distracted by his boxers, he should just ask how Eridan does his laundry.

Eridan’s breath goes half ragged, his hand tightening its grip on his boyfriend’s hair “Fuck- c’mon Sol, we don’t have much time if we wanna avoid gettin’ caught.”

There’s a thick pause, then Sollux laughs “...You’re getting off on thith.”

“........Maybe.”

Sollux sniggers under his breath, tugging Eridan’s dick over the waistband of his purple boxers, pressing a showy kiss to the tip “Why am I not thurprithed about that?” he mumbles, dragging his tongue up the vein up the underside.

Eridan arches sharply, always so much more flexible than Sollux is. “M-maybe because you’re fuckin’ getting off on this too, you freak of nature,” Eridan swears out, only earning a snort of amusement “Right, right.”

His spindly fingers trail up, thumbing at the tip for a moment “You’re gonna fucking hurt yourthelf arching like that one day and i’m NOT carrying you around like thome princethth, you know,” he says, taking the tip into his mouth.

“Nngh..”

Okay, not the eloquent response Eridan was hoping he’d manage.

“Oh my god shut up,” Eridan breathes, his hands tugging at his boyfriend’s hair in a mostly vain effort to make Sollux go faster. “Ah ah, gotta thay it,”

“Please, fuck, you’re so dumb why do you get off on that,“ Eridan groans.

Sollux grins, the best he can with his boyfriend’s cock down his throat, easing his way down Eridan’s length. Right now, he is very thankful that his boyfriend is thicker than he is tall, because he has a gag reflex, unlike his partner.

Eridan downright mewls, like he always when he gets his cock sucked.

It’s kinda adorable, Sollux thinks.

The half lidded eyes, the pout to his lips, the insistent tugs to his hair (Even if they hurt a little), and the little whiny noises he makes when he stifles himself like this. Well, he’s trying to at least.

He tongues at the vein at the base, hollowing his cheeks. There’s a sharp noise that makes him pause, but it’s just Eridan, trying (and failing) to stay quiet since they’re in the back of Feferi’s brand new car.

“Sol- lux..”

He pulls off with a pop, grinning “Yeah, ED?”

Eridan groans “I was close, jeez, c’mon.”

He shrugs, tucking himself back between Eridan’s thighs to suck at his boyfriend’s dick till he cries out and his thighs quaver under Sollux’s hands and bitter liquid hits his tongue.

He presses little kisses to Eridan’s thighs, grimacing when he swallows the material in his mouth. Yeah, cum is still not his thing.

“Good?” he asks quietly, thin hands petting over Eridan’s sides. He tucks Eridan’s dick back into his boxers and buttons his pants back up, letting his boyfriend bask in their afterglow.

“Mmh..”

Yeah, close enough to a yes.

“I love you tho much,” he breathes, pressing his lips to Eridan’s

“Ugh, you taste like come and dick,” Eridan groans a little, wiping his mouth. It’s a little show they play, both of them knowing their parts. Eridan always says that, in an effort to push Sollux away. Sollux knows, and that’s okay.

“I know. Thtill love you though.”

“...Love you too, dickwad.”


End file.
